


France

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Germans invade, Gold and Crystal pull closer and closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	France

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiribou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kiribou).



> Prompt was "mangaquestshipping in WWII France"

Crystal was a serious gal during the antebellum and Gold made fun of her for it, but then the Germans invaded and her seriousness and attention to detail was what kept them alive and rebelling.

Gold was a moronic prankster during the antebellum and Crystal hated him for it, but then the Germans invaded and there was nothing to laugh about and no happiness except for what Gold made.

The other rebels said they were like an old married couple so often that they both sort of started to believe it too.


End file.
